kurokocsuji
by Reehive
Summary: Sebastian bersama ke 4 partnernya harus berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Ciel Phantomhive yang sedang diculik ..  berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan Ciel?  apakah ke 4 partner tersebut dapat diharapkan ?  emang siapa partnernya ?
1. Chapter 1

Fict ke 3 namun yang pertama di Fandom Kuroshitsuji ..

**Disclaimer : Pangeran Diponegoro .**

**Tentu saja bercanda Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Tobacco ( Yana Toboso)**

**Warning : OOC, Gajeness, Abal, garing, typo, sesak nafas, kanker, gangguan kehamilan , dll .**

Suatu hari dimana burung berkicau, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi , bunga melambai-lambai, dan belalang hoby maen twiiter hiduplah seorang Bangsawan muda yang bernama Sultan Hamengkubuwono VI . Enggak ding tentu saja maksut saya adalah Bangsawan dari Inggris yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive, yang memiliki seorang butler (baca: pembokat) yang bernama Sebastian michaelis. Namun sesuatu telah terjadi ..

"Tuan muda ?, tuan muda ? anda ada dimana ?"teriak Sebastian . Ia mencari tuannya ke seluruh penjuru mansion . mulai dari bawah tempat tidur , bawah meja makan , bawah tong sampah, hingga kedalam kloset pun telah ia cari (busyet dah, emang Ciel kuman? ) namun Sebastian tak juga menemukan tuannya itu. Sebastian mulai putus asa ia menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga berguling-guling di atas lantai. Ia merasa bahwa dunia tidak berpihak lagi padanya , langit dan bumi seakan menelantarknnya dalam aura kegelapan (heh ? apaan si ? lebay).

"drrt .. drrt .. aku adalah anak sembala drtt drttt selalu riang serta gembira drtt .. "

"suara apakah itu ?"batin Sebby

"suara hp lo tu Seb .. ah si kasep nih .. masak lupa ama ringtone hapenya sendiri "

"oh iyaya .. kemaren tuan muda mengganti nada dering hp saya .."

"eh, sapa tadi yang ngomong ?"

"tentu saja , pasti seluruh penghuni rumah sakit jiwa sudah tau bahwa Author yang bersahaja inilah yang ngomong, sebby-kun "

"oh, elo thor, gue kira banci taman lawang "

"hey awas kau, kau telah membuat masalah denganku ! hwahahahahaha*tawa laknat ! eh sebby , angkat tuh teleponnya! "

"oh iya, bro !"

Percakapan di telepon:

Sebastian : "halo? Assalamualaikum .. ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Penelepon : "ehm, mas pesen kambing buat qurban 1ekor , bisa ? loh .. loh apaan sih kog jadi agen penyaluran hewan qurban ? ….. ehem , datanglah ke depan gang buntu di depan stasiun kereta malam ini pukul 18.00 tepat. Kalau tidak Tuan muda mu akan segera mendapat gelar Alm."

Sebastian : "astaghfirullah .. cobaan apa lagi ini ?"

Penelepon: "satu lagi, bawalah 4 orang partnermu untuk menghadapiku !"

Penelepon tersebut langsung menutup teleponnya.

Raut wajah Sebastian berubah menjadi pucat pasi , ia sangat khawatir terhadap nasib tuan mudanya itu, ia pun teringat ucapan penelepon tadi yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus membawa 4 partnernya . Sebastian pun langsung meraih hpnya dan menekan tombol untuk menelepon beberapa temannya yang bersedia untuk di jadikan patner .

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.45 , 15 menit lagi sebelum kesepakatan pertemuan . Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Sebastian untuk Shalat berjamaah di masjid dan berdo'a kepada tuhan YME dahulu. Setelah ia shalat ia pun buru – buru melepas sarung dan pecinya, ia segera pergi ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan, tak lupa Sebastian membawa ke 4 partnernya.

"Sebastian akhirnya kau datang juga .."sesosok bayangan terlihat dari sudut gang ..

"apa mau mu ? di mana tuan muda ?"

"bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kau juga akan bertemu dengannya, tapi hadapi dulu pasukan ku ini .."

Jengg jenggg .. keluarlah segerombolan makhluk maknluk aneh berusaha menyerang seby (itu tuh, yang biasanya di film power rangers yang mukanya sama semua, yang sebelum para power rangers melawan monster utama , biasanya ngelawan makhluk2 gak penting itu,tau kan maksutnya ? oke – oke untuk memudahkan, mulai sekarang makhluk2 itu saya sebut sebagai kurik – kurik.)

Kurik –kurik tersebut menyerang Sebastian dengan lincahnya , hingga Sebastian kuwalahan, tapi untung saja ke 4 partner Sebastian membantu untuk melawan si kurik – kurik. Mereka adalah yang pertama Undertaker , undertaker pun langsung bergaya layaknya ranger biru , yang ke 2 adalah Shinigami YAOI Greel Sutcliff. Ia pun langsung berpose layaknya ranger pink. Dan yang terakhir adalah pangeran lebay Viscount druitt, ia pun ikut – ikutan berpose layaknya ranger kuning . merekapun bertempur dengan sekuat tenaga ..

"ehehmm .. ehem .."

"apa? Siapa ya ?"

"saya, saya, saya !"

"siapa kamu ?"

"saya kog gak disebut, saya kan yang berperan sebnagai ranger hijau "

"siapa ya ?"

"waa .. anda jahat anda jahat, saya telah didzalimi .. saya merasa dikhianati !"

"halah .. halah kamu lebay!,

ehem.. oke dengan terpaksa saya harus mengatakan bahwa partner Sebastian yang terakhir adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.(ehem) pak Tanaka"

Clinggg.. pak tanaka pun langsung berpose ala ranger hijau (alasan pak Tanaka saya jadikan ranger hijau karena beliau suka minum teh hijau .. gak penting yah ?)

Lengkap sudah Ranger- ranger tersebut, mereka semua berdiri berjajar dengan pemimpin yang berdiri di tengah- tengah, yapzz Sebastianlah yang dalam hal ini berperan sebagai ranger merah ..

Pertarunganpun dimulai ..

Siapakah yang akan menang ?

Apakah Ciel dapat terselamatkan ?

Dan siapakah identitas penculik Ciel ?

Nantikan di Chapter selanjutnya ..

* * *

Hoah .. selesai juga chapter pertama yang super kilat ini …

Jelek ya ? Semoga tidak mengecewakanlah …

untuk chapter berikutnya saya usahakan agak panjang deh..

Mind to review ? please .. review ya .. : D

Mind to flame ? T_T

Mind to nabok ?

Mind to nyantet ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo readers ..

Bertemu lagi bersama saya Reehive. Saya menulis chapter 2 ini di sela - sela kesedihan setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa HP saya hilang!. Semoga orang yang menemukan HP saya di bukakan pintu hatinya sehingga mau mengembalikan Hp saya. Amien.

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk senpai – senpai yang udah mau review, dan terima kasih atas segala kritik dan saranya.

Yupzz curhatnya udah selesai sekarang saatnya kita menuju ke cerita oke-oke?

**Disclaimer :**

**KUROSHITSUJI : Yance Tongkosong nyaring bunyinya (*Taboked)**

**Oke-oke maaf telah melakukan pelecehan nama.**

**Tentu saja milik SAYA ( mau masuk neraka? jangan fitnah! )**

**Cepat katakan milik siapa?**

**Maaf bang, tentu saja Milik YANA TOBOSSO**

**KUROKOCSUJI : tentu milik REEHIVE (semenya CIEL)**

**WARNING : TYPO, Gaje, Garing, Basah (?), Abal, OOC**

**KUROKOCSUJI Chap II**

Lengkap sudah Ranger-ranger tersebut, mereka semua berdiri berjajar dengan pemimpin yang berdiri di tengah- tengah, yapzz Sebastianlah yang dalam hal ini berperan sebagai ranger merah.

Sebastian melawan kurik-kurik tersebut dengan mudahnya ia membawa perlengkapan perang yang biasa ia pakai yaitu pisau dapur, sendok, garpu, Siomay, Batagor, bakso, nasi goreng , semua enak ..

Greel membawa senjata kesayangannya, gergaji yang belum lunas cicilannya. Namun walaupun belum lunas gergaji tersebut telah membunuh bayak kurik- kurik. Undertaker membawa sebilah tongkat yang diatasnya terdapat besi yang sangat tajam, senjatanya memang sangat keren karena senjata itu adalah warisan dari mantan presiden R.I Abdurrahman Wahid.

Viscount Druitt membawa boneka, boneka tersebut biasa disebut BBB (bukan boneka biasa) melainkan boneka santet ! dengan lincahnya ia menyantet kurik - kurik. Yang terakhir apakah perlu diceritakan? perlu? malaes ah! yayay diceritakan. Ehemm Pak Tanaka .. ehm yang dilakukan Pak Tanaka hanya duduk di sudut gang sembari menikmati Teh hijaunya ..

Keempat rangers bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga, namun ternyata kurik-kurik tersebut jumlahnya semakin banyak. Di sela- sela pertarungan yang sangat seru tiba – tiba ada seorang ibu- ibu yang membawa sapu di tangannya menghampiri Sebastian dengan wajah yang penuh amarah ..

"Sebastian..! kembalikan perabotan dapur kita, nak! kau pikir sendok, garpu, dan pisau itu murah? ibu membelinya susah payah dengan menggdaikan perhiasan ibu! eh malah kau buat perang- perangan!"

"tapi bu! Kan dirumah masih ada 1 lusin!"

"tetap saja .. kau harus mengembalikannya!

"Ah gak mau!"

"huh,dasar kau anak setan! "

"ya, emang aku anak setan bu .."

"oh iya- ya ibu lupa! pokoknya kamu harus mengembalikannya!"

Ibu - ibu itu pun langsung mengambil seluruh senjata yang dimiliki Sebastian.

Sebastian pun kecewa, seketika ia pundung ditempat.

Tak berapa lama datanglah William ..

"Heh Greel! Mana gergajimu? aku baru mendapat laporan kalau gergajimu itu belum lunas ya?"

"hehehe, ii.. iya"

"huh dasar Shinigami kere! yaoi lagi! kalau gitu cepat kembalikan!"

"tidak mau! Sebastian tolong aku". Greel berlari kearah Sebastian dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"haduh Greel, bukannya gak mau nolong tapi gimana lagi? senjata ku juga udah disita mak gue."

"sudah kembalikan!" William langsung mengambil paksa gergaji Greel.

Greel pun ikut pundung bersama Sebastian.

Satu menit kemudian datanglah seseorang yang berwajah Asia menghampiri Undertaker.

"maaf, apakah anda yang bernama Undertaker?"

"ii.. iya, ada apa ya?"

"kami dari Departement kebudayaan Indonesia ingin meminta kembali senjata anda yang dahulu mantan presiden Abdurrahman Wahid pernah berikan. "

"nyeh? gak ah, gak mau! itu kan udah diberikan kepada saya!"

"sekali lagi tuan, kami mohon maaf. Tapi benda itu merupakan benda yang bersejarah, yang harus dilindungi oleh Negara kami .. "

"ta .. tapi, ba .. baiklah .. kalau kalian ingin meminta kembali senjata ini, aku akan memberikannya .. "

"terimakasih, tuan Undertaker .."

Undertaker Ikut- ikutan pundung bersama 2 Yang lain.

"waduh temen-temen gue pada kena musibah, ntar gue kena musibah juga lagi?" batin Viscount.

Benar saja tak berapa lama datanglah seorang laki- laki yang memakai baju muslim lengkap dengan peci, sorban, dan sarung.

"Assalamualikum .."

"waalaikum salam, ada apa ya pak Ustadz?"

"Apakah Anda Viscount Druitt"

"iya pak, ada apa ya?"

"maaf saya papa dedeh (suaminya mama dedeh curhat dong !), saya ingin memberitahukan kepada saudara bahwa menyantet itu adalah sungguh perbuatan yang sangat dibenci oleh Allah, karena itu termasuk musyrik. Saya harap anda menghentikan perbuatan santet-menyantet ini.

"tapi pa, ini kan buat perang!"

"walaupun begitu menyantet adalah hal yang dilarang agama, dan itu merupakan dosa yang sangat besar, saya harap saudara mau memberikan boneka santet itu kepada saya"

"waduh, gimana lagi? Ya sudah lah saya tidaka akan menyantet lagi. Maaf ya pak?"

"yaya, terima kasih, Wassalamualaikum .. "

"waalaikumsalam"

Viscount druiit ikut - ikutan pundung bersama yang lainnya.

Dengan diambilnya senjata-senjata para Ranger kesempatan untuk mengalahkan kurik- kurik yang jumlahnya semakin banyak pun menjadi sedikit. Keempat rangers terus berjuang namun jumlah yang tidak sebanding membuat rangers semakin tersedak eh terdesak. Di ujung kekalahan yang menimpa para rangers tiba-tiba ..

Jeng jeng .. berdirilah seorang pria tua dari sudut gang, wajahnya yang diterpa cahaya rembulan menusuk setiap mata yang memandang, rambutnya diterpa angin malam semakin mempesonakannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi memakai jas hitam bercorakan garis vertical sungguh membuatnya tampak berwibawa. Para rangers dan kurik-kurik langsung speachles. Sebastian menatap dengan tatapan "ih homo dari mana tuh, coba- coba nyaingin ketampanan gue !"

"ah Sebastian dia keren banget! kalau dia aku jadikan suami ke 2 kamu ikhlas kan, honey?" bisik Greel kepada Sebastian.

"cih, kalau elo mau kawin sama dia ya kawin aja. Ntar gue utangin deh Cateringnya, tapi elo harus ngijinin gue jadi dayang elo waktu di resepsi kawinan lo "

"ide bagus tuh! Tapi tenang aja aku gak bakalan kawin sama dia kok. Aku cuma mau sama Sebastian Honey Bunny Sweetie ku yang lucu imut dan menggemaskan ini "

"plak" Sebastian menampar pipi Greel.

Oke .. balik ke cerita. Para rangers dan kurik-kurik langsung speachles. Melihat sesosok itu. Tatapan mata orang itu sangat tajam sehingga membuat kurik-kurik ketakutan. Ia maju satu langkah, 2 langkah dan tiga langkah kedepan. Yak laki-laki tersebut siap untuk ikutan pramuka. Maaf bercanda. Ia menatap kurik-kurik dengan tajam matanya seaakan berbicara. Rangers dan kurik-kurik penasaran apa yang akan diperbuat laki-laki ini.

1 menit

2menit

3 menit

1 jam

2 jam

3 dasawarsa

4dekade

5 abad

(alah lebay banget)

Mereka semua penasaran apa yang akan diperbuatnya namun tiba- tiba

.

.

.

"PUUFFF! Blam!"

Tiba-tiba lak-laki tersebut menyusut dan menjadi kecil.

"HO. HO. HO."

Seluruh rangers sweetdrop.

Kurik-kurik sweetdrop.

Author sit-up (?)

Kurik-kurik langsung mati saking sweetdropnya sama HO. HO. HO. Nya Pak Tanaka. Akhirnya berkat HO. HO. HO. tersebut para Rangers berhasil mengalah kan Kurik-kurik.

"Jadi begini aja peran kita?"

"siapa kamu?"

"kurik - kurik"

"ya, ya emang gitu aja!"

"masak gampang banget kita dikalahkan!"

"ya, kalian kan aku bayar Cuma untuk jadi Figuran"

"hah dibayar? Bahkan boead bewlieh cHHieelLo00ksszzz ajhahh kamooowwwhhh ngyutangkxxzz gitoeehh ke akkowwhhh (hoek * muntah)(bahasa 4l4y) "

"ah pelit lo! gitu aja diungkit- ungkit! Ya emang ini kan Fandom Kuroshitsuji jadi peran utamanya ya tokoh yang ada di Kuroshitsuji! Kalau pingin jadi peran utama ya cari aja Fandom Kurik-Kurik!"

"dimana?"

"di Taman makam Pahlawan! ah auk ah! gelap! Udah deh yang jelas kalian udah mati! dadah babay!"

Ya, setelah kematian Kurik-kurik. Munculah seseorang dari kejauhan ..

"bagus, Sebastian kau telah mengalahkan kurik-kurik sekarang saatnya kau bertarung dengan ku dan ke empat anak buah ku .. Hwaahahahahahaahhaaha"

Perang ke dua dimulai ..

TO BE CONTINUED ..

Hoah .. selesai juga Chapter II. Walaupun garing semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saya ingin bertanya. Apakah anda seorang Fujoshi? akhir- akhir ini saya hampir menjadi Fujoshi karena terpengaruh oleh seorang Author Fujoshi yang bernama Pearl Jeevas yang ngkau ngaku sebagai istrinya Ma'el Jeevas(hehehe peace!). gimana gak terpengaruh secara gue satu sekolah,satu kelas, satu les - lesan sama dia! Huhu .. semoga saya tidak menjadi Fujoshi beneran.

Oke ..

Mind to REVIEW?

Mind to Flame?

Mind to ngasi duit?

Mind to beliin HP baru?


	3. Chapter 3

Yey setelah berabad-abad, akhirnya Reehive update chapter 3! Yey chapter 3 loh! Chapter 3 woy! Chapter 3 gitu! Chapter 3! Gila! Sumpah chapter 3 nih! Chapter 3! It's real chapter 3! Beneran lah sumpah chapter 3!

Woy! Udah tau ini chapter 3! Awas lo kalo ngomong CHAPTER 3 lagi!

Iya-iya maaf, tapi ini beneran chapter yang ke tiga! Woy sek pingin urip tah koen? (translate: woy, masih ingin hidup kah kamu?). Tidak!

Oke, karena author sudah tidak ingin hidup kembali maka cukup sampai disini. Chapter 3 tidak jadi di buat.

Terimakasih atas perhatian anda

Wassalam

.

.

.

Seribu orang telah ngeflame fanfict ini!

Mungkin salah satu flame akan berbunyi seperti ini "eh, ngapain lo bikin junkfic di sini? Ga tau diri banget sih lo? Awas ya kalo sampai lo berani-berani nginjekin kaki lo lagi di FANFICTION! Elo bakal gua masukin _septicktank_ idup-idup!"

. Well, karena saya tidak ingin di flame oleh kurang lebih seribu orang, tidak ingin diusir secara tidak hormat dari Fanfiction, dan tidak mau dimasukin_ septicktank_ idup-idup. Maka dengan hati yang ikhlas dan penuh dengan rasa cinta, saya Reehive Author yang baru aja selesai mengikuti Ujian Nasional, no absen 9, nomer induk 20684, no peserta ujian 02-016-098-7 akan melanjutkan fanfict ini! Jangan lupa CHAPTER 3!

**Disclaimer:**

**KUROSHITSUJI: milik orang Jepang haik-haik**

**KUROKOCSUJI: milik REEHIVE gembala sapi sayang mama dan papa tidak lupa menggosok gigi di langit yang biru membawa sebuah alamari. Disana gunung di sini gunung, di tengah-tengah ada Tanaka. Anda bingung? author bingung? Yang paling saya bingung kenapa ada Tanaka di tengah-tengah gunung. Tetap di , yak e! Oke, skip!**

**WARNING : TYPO, Gaje, Garing, Abal, OOC, diare, panuan**

**Don't like must read**

**KUROKOCSUJI Chap III**

Ing sawijining dino wonten bangsawan Inggris ingkang isih enom, yaiku Ciel Phantomhive. Dheweke nduweni babu ingkang ngguanteng, jenenge yaiku Sebastian Michaelis. Nanging sejatine Sebastian Michaelis kuwi sanes manungsa, nanging setan kang ...

"Sek-sek opo iki? (sebentar apa ini?)"

"Tulisan!"

"Yo eruh, iki fanfict kok iso nggawe basa jawa? Mbok kiro iku fanficte mbahmu a? ( ya tau, ini kan fanciction, kok pakai bahasa jawa! Kamu kira ini fanfictnya nenekmu?)"

"Duduk, mbahku gak iso internetan (bukan, nenek saya nggak bisa pakai internet)"

"Wis-wis ojo aneh-aneh ae, ndang lanjutno fanficte! (sudah-sudah, jangan aneh-aneh, segera lanjutkan fanfictnya)"

"Oyi (oke)"

Perang ke dua dimulai ..

Sesosok laki-laki keluar dari balik tirai siap untuk di pilih oleh ke 24 wanita cantik, jika anda tidak suka silahkan matikan lampu (ngaco). Laki-laki tersebut lumayan tinggi rambutnya bewarna hitam mengkilat, pakaiannya serba merah muda (hah? Merah muda? Girly banget?). Oh, maaf salah ketik memakai baju serba hitam, Kaca mata bertengger(?) di wajahnya, dan satu lagi ciri-ciri fisik yang paling menonjol dari laki-laki ini. JIDADNYA! Jidadnya! Bener jidadnya! lebar sekali! Selebar karpet dari Turkey (busyet nih jidad!).

"bagus, Sebastian kau telah mengalahkan kurik-kurik sekarang saatnya kau bertarung denganku dan ke empat anak buah ku.. Hwaahahahahahaahhaaha" kata laki- laki itu.

"yaiyalah gua gitu, tapi BTW jidad lo tambah gede aja Claude! Gua jadi terinspirasi bikin lagu nih"

"lagu apaan?"

"jidadmu mengalihkan duniaku... "

"rese lo! Udah deh daripada lo kebanyakan ngomong mending elo hadepin nih anak buah gue! Piuwit anak-anak kemarilah!"

Dari kejauahan terlihat seorang lelaki yang cukup tinggi dan bermata sipit. Seperinya orang Jepang-haik-haik, namun ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata haik-haik. Apa mungkin dia orang Korea? Tapi dia tidak menyanyi dan menari-nari layaknya Super Junior. Orang Thailand? Tidak, ia tidak membawa beras(Thailand kan lumbung padi Asia). Kurasa dia orang Amerika? Tapi tidak mungkin, orang Amerika tidak sipit lagian potongan rambutnya tidak kedepan seperti penyanyi asal Amerika yang sedang naik tangga(baca: naik daun) yang bernama Justin Bieber. Setelah Author berpikir cukup lama akhirnya dapat disimpulkan bahwa Singkong yang diberi ragi dan didiamkan selama beberapa hari akan mengalami fermentasi dan berubah menjadi tape/peuyeum. *it's better if you ignore it. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa laki-laki tersebut adalah orang China anda tahu alasannya? Karena dia memakai baju khas China dan membawa Barongsai. Tidak Cuma itu di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang wanita berketurunan Tionghowa sedang melakukan beberapa pose sexi.

"Lau? Kenapa kau disini? Apakah kau berniat untuk mengkhianati bocchan?"tanya Sebastian

"aku? Mengkhianati Ciel? Tentu tidak, aku disini hanya ingin membantu Claude. Katanya kalau aku mau membantunya aku bisa berkencan dengan kucingnya! "

"kucing? Ikut-ikut gue aja suka kucing?"

"terserah donk hak asasi manusia, lagian udah bosen sama cewek asli"

"wew, bosen sama cewek asli? Widih gangguan jiwa nih orang!"

"terus lo sendiri ngapain di sini?"

"gue? Nyelametin Ciel lah?"

"nyelametin ciel? Emang Ciel diculik?"

Sweetdrop -_-

1 meter di sebelah Lau berdirilah seorang Wanita berambut panjang, memakai baju putih dan mempunyai lubang di punggungnya*loh?. Wanita tersebut memakai baju ala farah Quinn this is it! Bukan, wanita tersebut tidak memekai baju ala Farah Quinn namun ia memakai baju ala maid. Matanya yang bewarna ungu memancarkan aura kegelapan(mati lampu?) . Hannah Hu. Itulah nama wanita tersebut. Satu lagi di samping wanita tersebut, terlihat seorang laki-laki berwajah hitam manis, memakai sorban putih layaknya Aa' Gym. Tangan kanannya dibebat oleh kain putih entah alasan apa yang digunakan laki-lali tersebut sehingga membebat tangan kananya, mungkin karena ia takut tangan kananya terkena kuman.

"Agni! Jadi kau ikut-ikutan mengkhianati my young master?"

"nggak kok!"

"lha terus kenapa sekarang kamu mau melawanku?"

"yah, gimana lagi? Lha aku disuruh Author jadi peran antagonis. Yah aku nurut ajah! Lagian katanya kalau aku mau meranin karakter ini aku mau dikasih tanda-tangannya Briptu Norman. Aku kan ngefans banget sama dia!"

"Hemh, udahlah terserah udelmu! Ayolah kita perang!"

"oke, Sebastian! Perang kali ini bukanlah perang yang biasa. Karena dalam perang ini kita memaki sistem kompetesi dengan mengumpulkan poin, grup yang memiliki poin paling banyak adalah group yang menang."tutur Claude

"terus kalau gue menang gimana?"tanya Sebastian

"kamu boleh membawa pulang Cielmu! Namun jika kau kalah Ciel akan menjadi miliku selamanya!"

"heemh, ok gue terima tantangan elo! I will do my best for my young master(halah-halah sok-sok basa Inggris lu! Emang lo orang Inggris? Ya emang gue orang Inggris kan?)"

"ok kalau begitu let's start the war!"

Tetteret-teret! Suara terompet berbunyi, entah terompet siapa itu author tidak peduli, yang penting ada suara terompet. Jadi kita tidak usah membicarakan soal terompet tersebut. Karena yang terpenting disini adalah suara terompet. Bukan dari mana asal-usul terompet tersebut. Jadi terompet itu ..(stop! Kurusai! Gak penting!)

Tantangan pertama, diwakili satu orang dari tiap-tiap tim bagi yag menyerah atas tantangan ini dinyatakan kalah. Tatangan pertama adalah lomba 'Makan pete!'

"Waaahhh aku suka sekali pete!" Teriak Hannah Montana(leh? Ngapain Hannah Montana ikutan?)

"benaarkah?"Lau menatap Hannah dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"benar lah sumpah! Inyong ini sukag banget sama pete, pete adalah jiwa dan ragaku"

"kalau begitu kamu saja yang mewakili kelompok kita dalam lomba kali ini!"ujar Ran Mouri(baca: Ran Mao).

Yah, jadi dari kubu Claude Faustus mengirimkan wakilnya yaitu Hannah. Sedangkan dari kubu Sebastian Michaelis rupanya masih belum di tentukan...

"seb, siapa nih yang mewakili kita?"tanya Viscount

"siapa ya? Kamu aja deh Greel!"

"enggak ah, aku gak suka pete! Kenapa gak lomba makan pizza gitu?dasar authornya pelit!"

"aaaahhh, kamu pilih-pilih saja! Syukuri apa yang ada pete adalah anugerah.."

"ah, pokoknya gak mau! Viscount aja!"

"sumpeh lo, pangeran Kelantan kayak gue disuruh makan pete? Gak elit banget sih!"

"emang gue pikirin! Pokoknya kamu! Titik!"perintah Sebatian.

Dengan terpaksa Viscount menyanggupi perintah Sebastian untuk melawan Hannah dalam lomba makan pete ini.

"oke, r u ready 4 pete beattle? Three, two, one. GO!"Claude pun memulai pertandingan tersebut.

Hannah memakan pete yang disediakan dengan lahapnya, ia memakan semua petenya hingga kulitnya pun ia makan, seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan setan pete ia menyantap pete tersebut tanpa harus mengunyahnya.

Beralih ke Viscount, saat ini dia baru memakan 4 lebih seperempat pete. Sensasi rasa dan bau pete membuat Viscount tidak kuat. Namun ia tetap berusaha karena mendapat dukungan dari Sebastian, Greel, dan Tanaka yang saat ini sedang berakting menjadi cheerleaders.

"GO GO Viscount, you can do it!" teriak Sebastian dengan mengangkat kedua tanggannya yang sedang membawa pom-pom.

"GO GO Viscount pete is your soul" teriak Greel sambil berpose erotis

"Ho. Ho. Ho"ujar tanaka datar

Viscount terus berusaha dengan pete-pete tersebut, namun akhirnya ia terjatuh, kepalanya ditundakan dantiba-tiba ia bernyanyi tak lupa dengan koreografinya.

"gak gak gak kuat, gak gak gak kuat, aku gak kuat sama pete-pete. Gak gak gak level, gak, gak, gak level, aku gak level sama baunya pete "

"eh kok lo malah nyanyi?" tanya Sebastian

"habisnya itu lagu favorit gue. Gue pingin gitu jadi personilnya 7 Icon. Gue juga mesti liat sinetronnya loh.."

"bukan, itu maksutnya. Maksut gue kenapa gak lo habisin petenya?"

"oh, itu. Sory Seb gue gak kuat, gue nyerah."

Karena Viscount telah menyerah, maka telah dipastikan bahwa pemenangnya adalah Hannah ... dan satu poin untuk kelompok Claude

"see, Sebastian gue yang menang.." ejek Claude

"ah, gapapa kalo di sinetron-sinetron biasanya yang menang kalah duluan."

"yaudah liat aja nanti"

Baiklah, pertandingan kedua akan segera dimulai, kedua kubu harus mengirimkan dua orang ini tentu lebih sulit dari pada pertandingan yang pertama. Pertandingan kedua ini membutuhkan skill yang tinggi. Pertandingan ini akan mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raga. Maka dari itu kalian harus sangat berhati-hati dalam setiap langkah perlombaan. Dan juga perlombaan ini...

"eh author, kelamaan lo! Emang lomba apaan si? Kok keliatannya bakal sulit banget"sela Greel

"tentu saja akan sangat sulit, tapi jika kalian bertarung dengan jiwa dan raga dengan hati suci dengan membela kehormatan bangsa dan negara pasti kalian akan mampu menakhlukan pertandingan ini (sambil ngacungin jari telunjuk ke angkasa) Dan pertandingan kedua adalah lomba mengumpulkan ulat bulu"

"a, apa? Kenapa harus ulat bulu?" tanya Greel

"karena Author ingin membuat jaket dari ulat bulu, kan keren tuh!_ Unique_ gitu.."

"dasar wong edan" umpat Lau

Oke, pertandingan kedua adalah lomba mengumpulkan ulat bulu, siapa yang paling cepat dan paling banyak mengumpulkan ulat bulu maka dialah yang akan menang.

Dari kubu claude akan diwakili oleh Lau dan Agni, dan dari kubu Sebastian tentu hanya Greel dan ehem-Pak Tanaka- yang tersisa. Lau dan Agni adalah sosok yang sangat berbakat dalam perlombaan ini. See? Tangan kanan Agni, pasti dengan cepat dapat menangkap ulat-ulat bulu. Pasti mereka akan sangat mudah memenangkan perlombaan ini. Sedangkan Greel? Entahlah jari-jarinya baru aja di menicure dia pasti tidak akan merelakan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh ulat-ulat tersebut. Sedangkan Pak Tanaka?sudah- Jangan-tanyakan.

Hal ini membuat Sebastian menjadi was-was. Jika kelompoknya gagal dalam perlombaan ini maka tamat sudah riwayat Harga dirinya. Maka dari itu sebelum memulai perlombaan Sebastian menyempatkan diri untuk memberi semangat untuk Greel.

Sebastian menatap dalam-dalam mata merah itu, "Greel, jika kau dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini maka aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"semua? Semua yang ku inginkan?" tanya Greel seakan tidak percaya

"yah, semuanya" bisik Sebastian

"serahkan keperawananmu padaku, Sebastian Michaelis"

Sebastian, tertegun dan berpikir sejenak.

"baiklah, asalkan aku yang jadi seme"

"tidak masalah" jawab Greel singkat.

"permisi, baiklah saudara-saudara sedesa, sekabupaten, seprovinsi, sepulau, dan senegara. Marilah kita saksikan pertandingan yang ke dua ini. Pertandingan akan dimulai dalam hitungan ke 23! Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, ..., 23, Mulai!"

Diluar dugaan, Greel dengan cepat dan lihai mengambil semua ulat bulu, ia mengambil ulat bulu dengan liarnya, seperti mengumpulkan berlian ia mengumpulkan ulat bulu dengan beringas. Ayah ulat bulu, Ibu ulat bulu, kakek ulat bulu, nenek ulat bulu, tante ulat bulu, keponakan ulat bulu, dan seluruh anggota keluarga ulat bulu yang lain tidak luput dari keganasan incaran tangan Greel. Gatal-gatal yang dirasakan Lau dan Agni seakan tidak dirasakan oleh Greel. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah malam yang indah bertaburkan bintang bersama master of seme Sebastian Michaelis.

Agni, tak kuat lagi menahan gatal yang disebabkan oleh ulat bulu, ia pun bercucuran air mata darah. Lau juga merasakan hal yang sama, lebih mudah menakhlukan hati Selena Gomez dari pada menakhlukan ulat bulu pikirnya.

"Baiklah, mina-san waktu perlombaan sudah habis, sekarang tinggal menghitung hasilnya."

Dari kelompok Claude diperoleh sebanyak 2 ekor ulat bulu(padahal ulat ga punya ekor) dan dari kelompok Sebastian diperoleh hasil yang sangat fantastis yaitu sebanyak 1002 ulat bulu!

Yah, dengan demikian dapat dipastikan bahwa yang memenangkan perlombaan ini adalah kelompok Sebastian CS!

Sekarang, _score_ perlombaan menjadi seri, maka pemenang lomba akan diputuskan pada pertandingan selanjutnya yang akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir, Siapa yang akan menang? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya..

Wah, wah akhirnya selese juga! Pendek lagi ya ceritanya? Maaf deh gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang. Semakin panjang semakin nggak bisa update..

Mind to Review?

Review anda dapat mempercepat update saya..

Sebenarnya chapter ini udah dibuat sekitar 1 tahun yg lalu. Waktu saya masih SMP dan sekarang saya udah SMA. Tapi karena tiba2 author hiatus sebelum ngepublish nih fanfict. Maka jadilah baru hari ini saya bisa ngepublish ni fanfict. Maaf yah..

**-REEHIVE-**


End file.
